


"It would be my pleasure."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [67]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Elsie asks James for assistance.
Relationships: Elsie Crimson/Justice
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my beautiful friend Ahri <3

Eyes followed them, snide and judging, waiting for them to be out of earshot for their poison to drip from their lips. James hated that the most, hated how normalised cruelty was in the upper classes. Elsie had never bought into that culture, had always been better than that, and James was grateful that his arranged marriage was with the best woman he had ever met, because even if it hadn't been he would have found Elsie and he would have loved her. It was all he had ever known, all he ever wanted to know. And Elsie felt the same way. 

She pressed her palm against his chest, flicked her eyes upwards to meet his as she backed him down into an empty hallway. 

"I require your assistance, James." 

Elsie swiped the hair from her face, leant forward until she was close enough to blow breath across his lips, and James felt the rush of heat that she always caused, a known chemical reaction which he had no control over. Elsie knew it as well, and she grinned with it, eyes sparkling with mischief as she turned, presenting James with her partly exposed back. 

Her dress was a navy satin, clinging to her body in a way which was too daring for the other women they had left in the drawing room. It complimented her figure, drew the attention to all of the places that Elsie wanted people to notice, and stars, James had noticed them. 

"What can I do for you, Lady Elsie?"

"Please," She sighed, craning her neck to stare at James with a softened gaze. "We have known each other for long enough now that 'Elsie' will be sufficient." 

James smiled, a simple quirk of his lips. "Perhaps so, Lady Elsie." 

Elsie shook her head in disbelief, pulled tendrils of crimson hair over her shoulder and presented James with her back. 

"My zip is caught, can you undo my dress and fix it for me?" 

He stared at the zip, at where it nestled in the centre of her back and where it would end, in the dip of her lower back. James gulped. 

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Elsie." 

He knew this game. Elsie had staff which waited on her for everything; there were older women who got her dressed and young girls who did her hair. Men who shined her shoes and boys who carried them. There was no need for James to be there, other than Elsie wanting him to be. That thought alone was enough to make his hands shake. 

The zip slid down with ease, revealing inch after inch of smooth skin and James was enraptured with it, was desperate to see everything that Elsie would allow. But then he came to a stuttering halt, the zip puckering the material around it. 

"There's a thread caught, Lady Elsie." He murmured, tried not to notice how Elsie shivered when his breath hit her neck. "May I?"

"You may." Her answer was rushed, breathless. James had to calm himself before he touched her skin again. 

Hooking his fingers around the hem of her dress, James pulled the thread apart, popping the zip free. It was a physical snapping of tension, and it was almost too much for him. Else gasped with it, and James took a step back, distancing himself from the woman he so desperately wanted. 

"The zip is fixed, Lady Elsie." He whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak louder. 

"Would you be able to zip it all the way, just in case?" Elsie leant forward, bracing herself against the wall and arching her back in his direction. 

"Of course, Lady Elsie." 

James took the zip between his fingers, dragged it down to the base until Elsie's underwear became visible. Black lace. Deliberate. James didn't dwell too long, didn't have it in him to see anymore; he twisted the zip upwards until it was firmly back in place and rested his hand on Elsie's shoulder. 

"We should head back to the party now, Lady Elsie." It sounded more like a question than he had intended, and when Elsie turned to face him, hands fisting in the lapels of his jacket, mouth inches away from his. 

"Naturally," Elsie swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, gazing at James through thick, dark lashes. "What else could we do, James?" 

He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Instead, Elsie pulled away with a laugh, already walking back towards the party, leaving James to compose himself before he followed her, something that he would always, always do. 


End file.
